


There's Still Time

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide, roof scene, time traveler!Victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from an anon on Tumblr: What if Victoria was the one who developed rewind powers just as she witnessed Kate jump off the roof and she had to try talking Kate down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Still Time

Victoria’s feet thundered up the metal steps  as she struggled to keep her hand in front of her. She was racing against herself, stumbling and grunting her way up the stairs. Kate. How could she have done this to Kate?

Finally, she reached the door to the roof. With a gasp, she lost her grip on time and had to catch her balance before she fell over. As the rain started pouring again, she tried to rewind, this time letting out a yelp of pain as her head screamed and she was almost knocked off of her feet.

Kate turned around at the noise, still standing up on the ledge.

“Victoria?” she asked. Surprise overtook her features for some time before they twisted in rage. “What do you want, Victoria?”

“Kate! I just-” she winced as she tried rewinding again, resulting in being knocked back.

_Why can’t I rewind anymore?_

“Get away from me!” Kate yelled. “Don’t take another step! You’ve done enough already!”

“Kate, I know you’re hurt, okay?”

She scoffed, “You and everyone at Blackwell. Though, I guess I thank you for that, huh?”

“I’m so fucking sorry about that!” Victoria said. “It was a stupid video, Kate! Just a joke!”

“Is that all my life is to you? Heh, what am I saying? Everything’s a joke to you, isn’t it?” Kate looked down to the roof and moved her foot back, causing the crowd below to let out a shrill gasp.

“Kate no! You’re not a joke- ugh! This got so fucking out of control! I’m so sorry! If I could go back, I wouldn’t have done that!”

“Ha! Now that this is happening, you wouldn’t have! Why are you even up here? Shouldn’t you be down there with the rest of them?”

“I’m here to stop you from doing this!” Victoria said. “Kate, believe me, this is not the answer!”

“Then what is the answer?” she asked. “Give me one good reason to not step off of this roof!”

“Because- because people would miss you!”

“Ha! Like who? You?”

“No just- ugh, what about those two girls that you always hang out with? You know, the one with the purple hair?”

Kate’s shoulders fell at that and she turned her head to the side, her eyes still trained on Victoria. Finally, she asked, “Do you mean… Alyssa?”

“Yes! Her! You know, she came up to me yesterday and threatened me for you,” Victoria said with a smile on her face. “That’s real girl power right there.”

For a moment, she saw a smile flutter across Kate’s face before it fell. “Did she really do that? For me?”

“Of course she did it for you!” she said, “And I deserved it too.” She looked down for only a second, looking up and adding, “Kate, I never should have filmed that awful video. I should have known that really wasn’t you.”

“Well now you do.” Before she could say anything more, Kate was shaking her head and adding, “But now it’s too late for that! Now that everyone’s seen that video, my life is ruined!”

“I’m sorry, Kate, but believe me, no one cares about a video anymore! I know it hurts now, but I know that there are people out there that either A, haven’t seen it, or B, are caring too much about getting high and being assholes to really give a shit!”

“Well those people don’t go to my church!” she cried. “Oh, what? You dind’t think they’d see it, too? My church has rejected me, my aunt hates me, and my own mother is basically disowning me! I have no one left because of your video!”

“What about your sisters!?”

Kate froze, standing up a bit straighter as she asked, “How do you know I have sisters?”

“I- I saw them,” Victoria said, “at the beginning of the year, when you were coming into your dorms. I saw two girls with you. I thought it was great how your family was helping you move in. It was… It was really sweet.”

The confession left Victoria smiling up at her.

“I’ve never had people like that, but you do! Wouldn’t they miss you?”

The wind blew harshly over them, rain pelting Victoria from to and fro as she stared up at the roof’s edge.

Shuffling her feet closer inwards, Kate looked down. “I mean… maybe,” she said, “but- but maybe they’d like it better once they realized what I’ve become.”

“You haven’t become anything!” Victoria sobbed, causing Kate to look up at her. “You’re still Kate Marsh!”

“And what does that mean?” Kate asked. “What does it mean to be Kate Marsh at this school?”

“It means that you’re strong! Stronger than everyone! I’ve never met a girl who could hold out for this long! I thought it was easy to pick on you but, when I found out it was hard, I thought… I thought it would be fun to make you feel like shit and- ugh that was so fucking horrible of me! I’ve never cared about anyone other than myself but, even when you’re going through all of this bullshit I put you through, you were still helping others! So Kate, this time,” she held out a hand and stepped forward, “let me help you!”

Kate blinked as she stared down at Victoria’s outstretched hand in disbelief. Her right foot stepped backwards on the ledge, bringing it right up to the side and causing Victoria to wince. however, that wince soon turned into a gasp of relief as Kate’s left hand shot out to meet her right. Their fingers intertwined as her arm wrapped around the small frail body. Kate was wracked with sobs as she sagged into Victoria.

As they fell to the roof top, Victoria easily slid to her knees and brought Kate as close as the other would allow, stroking her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very satisfying to write! Please send prompts to sarcasticrazzfic at Tumblr.com


End file.
